


Christmas 2019 Collection

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Final Fantasy XIV, Food Fantasy (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1: Winter, 25 prompts, 2: Holly, 3: Wreath, 4: Candy Cane, Candy Canes, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Wreath, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: Doing some holiday prompts to try new things for the 2019 holiday season :)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Zevran Arainai/Female Mahariel
Kudos: 2





	1. Winter

Aymeric sat at his desk, watching her curiously. Surely she’d seen snow, there wasn’t a day that there wasn’t a generous coating of it anywhere you looked. Her tail swayed slowly, fingertips pressed to the glass, nose bumping it slightly as she stared. 

“Seki? What has so much of your attention?” He asked softly. 

She’d abandoned armor for a thick sweater, a warm pair of trousers, an excitable, innocent smile etched on her face. Glancing over her shoulder at him, he saw a side of her he suspected few people, if any ever saw. 

“There’s lights and boxes, and food, I’m so confused but it’s so pretty!” She exclaimed. 

He got up, coming over to investigate. It hadn’t really occurred to him in some time that she wasn’t a local. Had come from a place surrounded by mountains and warmth. The snow wasn’t new, but the festivities were. He smiled, lightly rubbing her shoulder. They were both busy people, but he didn’t want to be the kind who put everything before her. A day off was an easy ask. 

“The Starlight Celebration begins today.” He told her. 

Already, his mind was working out what he thought she’d most like to see. 

“Starlight?” She asked, watching the multitudes of people milling about. “So this happens often?” 

“Once a year, every year.” He told her, indulging in the way she lit up at that. “Wouldn’t you rather see it up close than through a window?” 

Seki finally turned to face him, almost launching herself at him. He caught her, bending to kiss her brow, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“So is that a yes?” He asked, laughing. 

“Yes, but can we go now?” She asked. 

He nodded, letting go of her, slipping his hand into hers. They hadn’t been together long, but he couldn’t feel even an ounce of shame being seen with her when she’d done so much for this place. She’d warmed thousands of closed off people to her presence, and he’d fallen for her, faster than he’d have imagined possible. He’d be surprised if anyone found their match objectionable. 

“Will you be warm enough like this?” He asked. 

“I’ll be fine, Lady Lucia got me this sweater and it’s  _ so warm! _ ” She cooed happily. 

Even Lucia was warming up to her? That was refreshing. Aymeric felt a bit bad that he hadn’t considered she might like one sooner, but at least it was taken care of. The moment they got outside his office, they were met with a few curious glances, but aside from a rather disappointed door guard and one enthusiastic local, no one outright said much about the pair. 

“What would you like to see first?” Aymeric asked. 

“I want to see the lights!” She said, frowning a bit. “We don’t get much for bright colors on the Steppe.” 

“You went home not long ago. Did you enjoy it?” He wondered. 

“I saw some of my family. Met some new people. Did a lot of errands...mostly the usual but back home. I’m...happy to be back. I missed you.” She admitted. 

He noticed the relief on her face when she said that, offering her hand a light squeeze. Walking the paths, he stopped near some of the buildings that were already decorated, stray trees lit from stump to top in brilliant, twinkling lights. Light flurries slowly floating by. It was hard to believe in all this time she’d not gotten to experience a Starlight Celebration, though he supposed everyone turning to her to fix their problems kept her busy in far flung corners of the world. It almost seemed a little unfair. If he was being honest with himself, however, some part of him was pleased that he could share in her first experience with it. 

Aymeric put his right hand in his pocket, lost in thought. The lights jumped and blurred for a few moments before Seki got his attention again. 

“Did I lose you?” She asked with a giggle. 

“Hm? No...I was…” he trailed off. “Oh, look. They have hot chocolate.” 

Her attention turned, and she let go of his hand to go over to the small stall. She looked over the list, mentally questioning how big the roll cakes were, and if one would be sufficient to share or if two would be better. The woman smiled kindly, accepting her gil before setting the cake and two hot chocolates down for her. She was in the middle of trying to decide how best to carry everything before Aymeric joined her again. She handed him his cup, looping her fingers through the handle of hers, carrying the cake to a small table set up out of the way. 

She folded both hands around her mug when they sat, her eyes closing with a soft, contented sigh. The warmth spreading through her fingertips felt satisfying, and she took the chance to appreciate it for a few moments. She took a sip. They had similar drinks back home, but they didn’t have the same flavor or feel to this. This felt special, back home it was just something drank warm later in the night when the air chilled slightly, less sweet. This place had very little in common with Othard, but maybe that was why it was beginning to feel like a new home for her. 

She pushed a fork towards him, taking the other, cautiously cutting away a small piece to try. That too was sweet. Maybe a touch too sweet, but it was interesting. Little red berries decorated the top, and it reminded her of the hats people wore. Traditions were less like this...the only thing in common was how everyone seemed to be around. One big city gathered together. Family was important. Very little was done without the whole tribe. 

“You went quiet. Something on your mind?” Aymeric asked gently. 

“I was just comparing this to home. Some things are similar, but nothing is really the same, not exactly anyway.” Seki told him. 

“I meant to ask...I don’t know much of your people, but I’d like to meet your family. I...would they approve?” He asked tentatively. 

“Some would. Some might wish to test you first. I think they’d find you worthy.” She said honestly. “I’m surprised you’d want to go. Not many choose to go on purpose.” 

Seki sipped her drink, her tail waving slowly, but with some enthusiasm. 

Aymeric sighed, unsure if it was a good idea or not. “Seki...it’s been a very long time since you were just the Warrior of Light to me. You’ve seen this place, and me at my my worst. You’ve seen it mend and now you’re seeing it all rebuilt. I wonder though…”

“I love it here.” She told him, anticipating that to be where he was going with it. 

“I’m glad. I...wanted to give you something, but I admit I’m nervous.” He told her. “I’m not even sure if this is how you’d prefer I do it.” 

He rose from his seat, kneeling next to her. Even that low on the ground, he still towered over her, a fact she was keenly aware of, still having to glance up to meet his eyes. This wasn’t very familiar to her either, and it held no significance for her until well after he’d already removed the ring from the box, holding it up in offering. She could see people gathering around them, hearing the hushed whispers around them, her face hearing up. It was unexpected to have such a sudden audience, it made her feel a little shy. 

“Would you be my Starlight gift, this year, and every year?” He asked. 

“ _ The Lord Commander is proposing!”  _ Someone whispered excitedly. 

That was the moment it clicked for her. Her eyes went wide, the deep blush creeping through her golden skin, biting her lip gently. 

“I...yes...yes!” She said, working through several stages in a matter of moments. 

He carefully took her hand, slipping it on. She threw her arms around his neck, squeaking awkwardly when he lifted her from her seat her feet dangling off the ground. Not as though the men of her people weren’t gigantic in their own way, but it made her keenly aware that he was far taller compared to her smaller stature. She looked around curiously, before leaning closer to speak to him. 

“Maybe...maybe we can go back up finish the cake? I’m not used to so many people this close.” She murmured. 

“Oh. Yes, that’s fine. Are you sure you’d rather watch from the window?” He asked. 

“We could try again later?” She suggested hopefully. 

“Of course. There’s more to see, but perhaps not now. It’s prettier after dark as it were.” 

  
  



	2. Holly

Steak watched worriedly as his Master Attendant flitted around the restaurant hanging decorations. A ladder wasn’t safe, and he certainly didn’t want her climbing up at unnecessary risk when she had plenty of help to do so. Black Tea seemed to be on the same page, speaking up instead of worrying over possibilities. 

“Master, please get down from there.” She said. 

Reluctantly, she climbed down, Tom Yum shooting up in a matter of moments, his gloves hanging around his waist so he could work more efficiently. Pudding and Jello split up the boxes on the floor, each taking one side of the restaurant to decorate. 

Sighing, she instead opted to go decorate the outside. It was the weekend and the restaurant was usually closed just this one day each week. Usually the only time she took to change things around when it was time to redecorate. She got out of sight of the windows, grabbing the backup ladder from the shed. A coil of lights snakes her arm on the way up, a staple gun at her side. Laying out lengths of lights, she stapled them in place, climbing back down to move a little further, still out of view of the windows. They worried too much. It wasn’t as though she was helpless. 

Muttering to herself, she went back to stapling, swaying just a bit. She almost dropped the gun in an effort to steady herself, her heart thumping harder in her chest for a few moments. Really, it was a good thing no one saw that. Red Wine would make a smart comment, Black Tea scolding her to be more careful. Peking would lecture her to be more careful, lest she upset the children unnecessarily. He’d been absent much of the morning to tend to his ducklings as it were. 

None would worry quite so much as Steak though. He seemed to feel it was his personal duty to keep her safe from harm, the only reason he’d been particularly insistent that she not risk her own safety when her skilled food souls could certainly handle it. In retrospect, asking B-52 for help might have been the most efficient, he wouldn’t really even need the ladder with his wings, surely. 

Inside, Steak seemed to notice her absence as he oversaw the redecorating. 

“Where did Master Attendant go?” He asked curiously. 

Black Tea looked around the restaurant, not seeing her anywhere. “Perhaps she went to her room.”

“I’ll check…” Escargot offered with a yawn. 

Steak didn’t quite feel right about letting the young man take charge on this. He put a hand up to muffle his yawning, a pillow tucked firmly under his left arm.

“I should -“ he began. 

“I can do it…” Escargot replied, now rubbing sleepily at his eyes. 

He slowly wandered off down to the annex where everyone’s rooms were. All the souls knew which was hers, though few bothered her when she was in there. He shuffled out of sight, coming to a stop at her door. He raised a hand to knock, the door creaking open slightly. 

Escargot has never actually been in her room before then. Curiosity compelled him to check inside. The bed wasn’t as big as he imagined, but it was piled high with frilly pillows, a teddy bear sticking part way out behind one like a secret. The bed was topped with an elaborately patterned quilt, and the sheets appeared to be silk. The walls were painted a soft pink, edged in lacy designs. A few framed pictures hung on the walls, of souls who had bothered to gift them to her. She didn’t appear to be in the room after all. He’d have gone back to report on it if he wasn’t so tired. 

Instead, he set his pillow on the bed, curling up in a lazy ball to take a nap, completely overcome with exhaustion. A few minutes passed. Then ten, fifteen, and twenty. Steak sighed. Clearly he wasn’t coming back. About to go check for himself, Nasi Lemak rushed out of nowhere, apparently having been eavesdropping much of the day. He was surprised she didn’t already know where their Master Attendant was. The young girl seemed almost eerily obsessed with her. 

“I’ll check. Only I should be allowed to see Master Attendant’s room!” She announced possessively. 

She rushed through the annex before he could discourage her. He sighed heavier, squeezing the bridge of his nose for a moment, rolling his eyes. At least she’d probably come back. No, rather than returning, instead they heard her shrieking. Yelling at poor Escargot for being in her Master’s room, in her beloved Attendant’s bed. For all the good it was probably doing. Escargot was probably snoozing through her screeching. That still left the mystery of where she could be if not in her room. 

“I’m going to go search for her.” He said decisively. 

He didn’t have a chance to move before he noticed a shadow fall, then heard a heavy thump. His heart raced with concern and he immediately rushed outside to investigate. It was her alright. The ladder was still upright, but she had tumbled from it, landing squarely in a holly bush. He got close enough to pick her up after she assured him nothing felt broken. 

“I told you to let us do this…” he said. 

“I know, but I’m not completely useless…” she argued quietly. 

“I never said you were, but we do need you in top shape. This restaurant doesn’t run as smoothly without you, and what if we need you in battle? We can’t do that if you get hurt. Please be less reckl- he stopped. 

She squirmed in his grasp, whining softly. She had a few prickly fragments stuck to her skin, already slightly red and bleeding in some places. Shallow scratches, but that meant she should get treated before that annoying Red Wine took note. 

“Let me take you inside. Sweet Tofu is around somewhere. He can patch you up. But I must insist you rest, let us handle things for you!” He lectures stubbornly. 

“Fine, fine. I’m a little sore anyway…” she admitted. 

He carried her back in, setting her down on one of the empty tables, despite knowing how she felt about people sitting on tables. Steak rushed down the hall, all but dragging Sweet Tofu from his room back to the dining area. 

He looked her over curiously, plucking bits of the prickly leaves off her, sweeping at the red splotches. Most seemed to be from crushed berries, but some scratches were still bleeding. He carefully formed a bubble around her, waving a finger at her when she moved a bit. 

“Now, now. You have to stay still. It’ll only be a few minutes, and if you’re very good, I’ll give you a candy and kiss. What do you think?” He suggested. 

Steak shook his head. “Master Attendant doesn’t need either. Just patch her up and let her rest.” 

Sweet Tofu clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You’re no fun.” 

  
  



	3. Wreath

Mahariel was up early, Zev waking up shortly after she did. She glanced around the tent, lifting her covers, checking under her pillow. She seemed entirely confused, but the sound of the camp getting up for the day made her give up her search, pulling her breeches on first. Dressing quickly, she met his eyes, saw his grin. 

“You don’t intend to fight darkspawn in the altogether do you?” She asked curiously. 

“That would not be ideal.” He said. “But you’re such a distraction.” 

She sighed. “Then I shall just have to go so you can get ready.” 

He pouted a little at that. She figured it was an exaggeration, but the Blight wouldn’t exactly wait. She crawled out of the tent to an even more heavily exaggerated sigh. 

Leliana greeted her warmly, such a sweet girl. The sun was just starting to rise, and she lost herself in it. Probably some mix of poetry and praise for the Maker’s handiwork, presumably. Alistair grumbled to a completely uncaring Sten. 

“But from your perspective, what could she possibly see in _him_?” He asked. 

Sten grunted. “You whine like a child.”

“Yes, but I mean, aside from _that_?” He asked. 

“The elf is more talented in a fight. You lack experience.” He said. 

“Okay, but other than that?” He pressed. 

“He knows his place. A baker doesn’t wonder why they aren’t a warrior. It’s their job, they do it.” He said. 

Alistair turned his attention to Morrigan, vaguely wondering if he should ask her opinion, but the moment he noticed she seemed to be laughing at him, he wrote that off. Shale? No. That was ridiculous even for him. Wynne? No, he could see how well that would go. Sighing, he turned to the mabari. He was busy chewing on a bone he found. He was more curious where he got it, enough to distract him from his own problems, but not enough to want to consider the possibilities. 

Zevran emerged from the tent with that usual smug look that said he fully believed there should have been lightning and applause. 

The camp was always in the same place. Mahariel was at a loss to imagine where several pairs of underthings just disappeared to. Every time. Like magic, just gone. She’d even checked his side once, and found nothing. As mysterious as the origin of the Blight itself. 

“Hey, Zev…” she said. 

“You look vexed. Careful, that’s how you get wrinkles.” He said. 

“I’m not concerned with wrinkles, there are bigger problems. Still have a bunch of darkspawn standing between us and me caring if I get brow wrinkles.” She mumbled. 

“Then maybe I can help? What’s got you so serious?” He asked. 

“Have you seen my...unmentionables?” She asked. 

“I thought you said bigger problems?” He teased. “Besides, this is advantageous.” 

“How is... _this_ an advantage?” She asked. 

“Less restrictive in a fight? No worrying about lack of movement?” He suggested. “Nothing in my way later?” 

Her face went red. Alistair scoffed somewhere in the distance. Wynne looked up, rolling her eyes. Complete privacy in this camp was impossible. 

“Seriously though, have you?” She asked again. 

“Have you checked Alistair’s tent?” He asked. 

“Why would they be there?” She asked. 

He stomped over at that. “Yes, actually I’d like to know as well why you think I’d have her…” he swallowed hard, looking at his feet suddenly. “Underthings.” 

“What is more likely? That the man who takes them off has them or the man who _wants_ to take them off does?” He shrugged. 

“I don’t...I mean...don’t get me wrong, she’s lovely, and…” he trailed off. 

“Standing right here.” She reminded him. 

“Yes. Right there! I don’t have them, believe me.” He said. 

“Perhaps the Blight will wait until you find them.” Morrigan said impatiently. 

Mahariel grumbled you herself before nodding. “Fair point. I’ll worry about it later. Suppose we should get going.” 

* * *

The hours of walking and fighting had ended with them back in camp, a few steps closer to the resolution of the massive task ahead, at least. Mahariel kicked back to relax, a bit early to turn in just yet. Alistair plunked down nearby, peeling off his helmet and tossing his gauntlets to the side, groaning when the cool air relieved him some. 

“Something on your mind?” She asked after a bit. 

“With all this excitement, I nearly forgot Wintersend is tomorrow.” He murmured. 

“I may have already picked out gifts for everyone.” She shrugged. 

Bodahn had a surprisingly good inventory of things she figured they would like, so she scooped them up. Not as big a deal in her clan, but it seemed this was her clan now, and the idea had certainly caught her interest. 

“Still though. Can’t do much decorating in such an...unfortunately ugly place.” He sighed. 

“Do you want to decorate the camp?” She asked curiously. 

“Yeah.” He admitted. 

“Well, come on. We have a bunch of clever people here, surely even here we can come up with something?” She suggested. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed? But there’s a whole lot of nothing here.” He said. 

Mahariel got up, looking around. Maybe there was nothing, but it was still worth a look. Gesturing nearby to a tree, she shrugged. “There’s a good place to start.”

Alistair reluctantly rolled back to his feet, staring at it with a grimace. It was sort of an ugly tree. But it was indeed something. 

They had left piles of unsold gear about, maybe that could help? Mahariel pried laces from boots and bits of armor, grabbing old broken arrows. Tongue wedged between her teeth, she tied the strings end to end, looping in the arrows, giving one end to Alistair to help her spin around the tree. The shiny heads of broken crossbow bolts perched all around like ornaments. It was plain, and ugly, but it looked like a fitting attempt for them, at least. 

Alistair searched the pile of stuff, unused stems and plant stalks added color, the rest tied together to string between the tents. Wynne and Leliana had been watching, but disappeared for a while, the sounds of tearing paper and crunching echoing for a while before both came out of their tents, putting ugly packages beneath their Blight tree. Shale seemed annoyed by the disturbance, and found the whole thing ridiculously pointless. Grumbling, she grabbed what she didn’t use from her hoard, setting smaller crystals around the presents, so at least it _looked_ a little prettier. 

Bodahn watched in amazement, Sandal clapping excitedly from across the camp. 

Alistair finally seemed to approve when it was as festive as it could possibly get with scrap, and just about everyone had contributed something. Zevran had yet to even make an appearance, save just before mahariel was about to turn in. For the first time she could recall, he made her sleep in her own tent, claiming to be tired. It seemed odd to her, Alistair grumbling doubly then, both irritated that he had offered nothing and that he was treating her like that. 

She shrugged it off and went to bed, somewhat curious about the few wrapped gifts that had her name scrawled on them. She expected nothing, hadn’t particularly needed anything to her knowledge, but it was nice to know her companions cared to get her something. 

As was becoming normal, she slept poorly. In the morning, however, she awoke to laughter and a few particularly shocked comments that were invasive enough to pry her from her fragile sleep. Raking her hair into place enough to look presentable, she came out to investigate. Her face immediately dropped, jaw gaping and face completely red. Hung on the flaps of Zevran’s tent was a wreath comprised of bits of elfroot weaved between her missing underwear. 

She might have said something, after all the entire camp was now staring at them. The lacy, the basic cloth, and the array of colors all in perfect view. Damned if it wasn’t a little impressive and oddly festive, the only thing stopping her from saying a word about it. Even Alistair has nothing to say, save that he was actually surprised the Crow had actually done something after all. Wynne tried to fight the smile trying to show, somewhere between a desire to lecture, and finding the whole thing oddly charming. 

Oghren held up a bottle, shrugging. “No mugs, but I got drinks.” 

Sighing, Mahariel came over, taking a sip. “Happy Wintersend. Guess we’ll do presents after breakfast.” 

Alistair looked up at that. “There’s breakfast?” 

Oghren grabbed the bottle when she offered it, holding it up. “Breakfast of champions.” 

The group made their way over, Zev pulling her aside. 

“I’ve got gifts for you.” He said. 

“Let me guess, I get them later?” She asked. 

He laughed at that. “Okay. I have _a_ gift for you. One you can have now. But also yes, I have one for later too.” 

“You really had them after all?” She questioned. 

He scratched his chin, shrugging before reaching for her hand. “Yes. Although I think I’ve lost a pair somewhere. The nice black pair? Couldn’t find those.” 

She squeezed his hand. “At this point I guess they’re lost.” 

He leaned in, whispering quietly to her. “Well, little known fact but in an emergency, your Antivan can also double as the perfect way to cover you.” 

Perhaps it might have been naive, but he was just too ridiculously smooth _not_ to adore. She kissed his cheek. “Happy Wintersend, Zev.” 

“And to you, my lovely Warden.” He said. 


	4. Candy Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drawing a blank on this one, so y’all get Ellie from my Inquisition/Overwatch crossover.

Ellie slumped low in a comfy chair. Nothing happening, it seemed. A holiday, Christmas, they called it. She wasn’t sure who, but someone had left a thick, puffy sweater hung up on her door with a little bow on it. It was cold, so she’d opted to put it on, hands curled firmly around a mug of hot cocoa with little marshmallows in it. She was certain she’d never had it before, but it was really good. In fact this was her second serving. Everyone seemed in a very festive, cheerful mood. 

A giant tree, laden with colorful lights and ornaments etched in interesting patterns, some solidly colored. Strands of popcorn and tinsel twined around the tree, with some kind of faerie on top? She had never seen a creature like it, unless it was meant to be a strange attempt at looking like Dr. Ziegler. Wrapped packages sat under the tree, and some had even dressed for the occasion. 

No one had really explained all of the different outfits. There was some kind of horned demon, and Torbjorn had dressed differently too, Lena dressed in some jingly costume with bells and the least comfortable shoes she’d ever seen. Genji had helpfully explained to her incredible confusion that she was an elf. Realizing who he was talking to, he quickly clarified she was a Christmas elf, which was different. 

Outside, people had stopped to sing on at least three occasions, and the room piped with songs she’d never heard. Mei had run off with some of the others to engage in a snowball fight, which as she understood, was where one purposely pelted people with snow projectiles. Seemed like they shouldn’t be smiling as much as they were, the idea of getting hit with anything seemed unpleasant to her. 

Winston was currently passing out large socks in different colors, filled with little gifts and treats. She was curious what kind of creature had feet big enough to warrant such generously sized socks, and why not a single one matched. He was dressed differently too, something called a ‘yeti’ which sounded from the brief explanations like some fearsome snow beast with fangs. 

The sheer spread of food on the table fascinated her too. It wasn’t all done yet, but some had explained what they brought. Genji mentioned fried chicken, but there was also a turkey on the table, and a goose that Reinhardt had made. People seemed to enjoy eating birds? Lens had left something she called a Christmas pudding on the table. Gabe left something that smelled suspiciously fishy to her, and she’d probably disappoint him if he found out she didn’t like fish. Either way, there was plenty from appetizers to dessert and drinks covering every inch of the table already. Jack got assistance moving another long table to provide more room before disappearing to see to other preparations. 

She’d made something too. Honestly, she had to improvise, lacking the ingredients from her own world, but the bit she tried tasted spot on. Ellie had no idea if anyone would even like it, but if nothing else, she’d finish it later. Sighing contentedly, she sipped her drink. Watching others enjoying the celebrations was more than enough to put a smile on her face. 

Jesse came over to sit next to her, kicking back leisurely. He had something in his mouth that wasn’t the usual cigar, and that got her attention for a moment. 

“What’s that?” She asked curiously. 

He pulled it out by a curled end, holding it up for her to see. “Candy cane. I ain’t much for them usually. This one tastes like chocolate.” He popped it back in his mouth, talking around it. “Not interested in the snowball fight? Reinhardt is watching some holiday movies if that’s more your speed.”

“Die Hard?” She questioned. “Is that a traditional movie for Christmas?” 

“Yep.” He said. “Ain’t one of the more festive films, but it’s a Christmas movie.” 

Angela walked by, carrying a glass bowl of apple cider to the new table, shaking her head as she did. “It  _ is _ not.” 

When she was out of earshot, he shook his head. “Totally is.” 

Jesse pulled the candy cane back out, holding it out in offering when her attention once more fell to it. “Wanna try it?” 

She stared for a moment, trying to figure out how to approach it. She absolutely wanted to try it, but the concept seemed very strange to her. Ellie leaned in, looking up at him. “Do...do I lick it or…?” 

His lips twitched in a way that said he wanted to laugh, but held it back. Easy to forget she wasn’t entirely familiar with this world yet. Even more of a challenge was trying to say it with a straight face. 

“You…” he almost snickered. “Just put it in your mouth and suck on it.” 

Reyes walked peered around the corner, a mixture of curious and prepared to step in just in case. Seeing what was going on, he raised an eyebrow but went back to his business. 

He held it for her, silently reminding himself not to overthink it too much when her lips slid around it. Jesus, he hadn’t exactly thought it through. He knew she was cute, that seemed to be her default, but watching her made him realize there was a whole other side to her. She pulled away, licking her lips lightly and he bit the inside of his lip to remind himself not to go there. 

“Whaddya think?” He asked, returning it to his mouth. 

“I like it. It’s really sweet.” She decided. 

“Do you want one? I’ll go get it. Unless you wanna wait? Almost time for dinner, then gifts.” He offered. 

“I do, but I suppose I should wait…” she sighed. 

Sometimes being responsible was a challenge. She finished her hot chocolate, setting her mug on the table. 

“Can I ask you something?” She wondered. 

“Shoot.” He said. 

“What’s with the demon?” She questioned. 

“Oh! Fawkes.” He realized. “He’s s’posed to be Krampus.”

“What’s a Krampus?” She asked. 

“Dunno. Some kinda Christmas demon, prob’ly.” He said with a lazy shrug.

Winston stopped in front of them, holding out a giant sock to each of them. Jesse took his without hesitation, and after a moment of consideration, she accepted hers as well.

“Merry Christmas, you two!” He said, before making his way to go watch Die Hard with Reinhardt. 

“Merry Christmas.” Jesse told him. 

Before he made it there, however, someone announced it was time for dinner, and not even a moment later, there was a rush, people from all corners of the room headed for the tables, and those playing outside herded in loudly, laughing and giggling. Jesse patted her shoulder, and she got up to follow, changing her mind on candy before dinner when she noticed a candy cane lodged in the stocking. Besides, the line was long, it might be a bit before they even saw the end of the edge of the table...


End file.
